Wufei's Training Class
by Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: [Put on hold for a while] Duo makes Wufei start a trainging class. Can he take the challenge or will he become weak in the process? Let's find out shall we? FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Part one, the beginning!

Title: Wufei's Training Class  
  
Author: Solo_02  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5x?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yaoi, lime, intended lemon, language, AU, violence, drugs, and songfic  
  
Dedication: To my buddies, Nikki_7, Nasa, and Kaynoah_13_8  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not  
  
Notes: Kim, Never Knew, Criminal, and the Kiss by Eminem, and Chop Suey by Systems of A Down  
  
Guns: 380 semiautomatic pistol, 38 revolver, magnum 44 pistol, AK- 47, Mac-11, nine, revolver, AK-74, 10 revolver, 357 Magnum  
  
***  
Duo: Wufei, what's that move called?  
  
Wufei: A kick Maxwell, a kick  
  
Duo: cool.  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
Duo: Who taught you those moves?  
  
Wufei: .  
  
Duo: I mean, you've been practicing everyday for 5 hours. You should start a training class.  
  
Wufei: *rolls eyes* shut up Maxwell.  
  
Duo: yea, but-  
  
Wufei: *draws sword* I said shut the fuck up! You're ruining my concentration!!!  
  
Duo: *gets up* alright geeze *walks inside house* Man! Why is Wufei so uptight?  
  
Quatre: *sympathetic smile*  
  
Heero: just leave him alone, that's just the way he is.  
  
Duo: *walks into Wufei's Sword room* Cool! Look at this collection!  
  
Wufei: *walks inform outside* Damnit Maxwell! GET OUT!  
  
Duo: but I was just-  
  
Wufei: *points sword at Duo's face* GET OUT NOW!  
  
Duo: *runs to a case of swords against a wall & draws sword*  
  
Wufei: PUT MY SWORD DOWN NOW! *charges at Duo*  
  
Duo:*runs away with sword* Ahhh! *runs into living room where the pilots are* HELP!  
  
Wufei: DAMN YOU MAXWELL! GIVE ME MY SWORD!  
  
Duo: *kept on running*  
  
Heero: Duo.just give him the damn sword.  
  
Wufei: *finally catching up with the braided boy attempted to kill him with the sword*  
  
Heero: *shakes head* .baka.  
  
Trowa: He just never learns.  
  
Duo: Ahhh!  
  
Wufei: *throws sword at Duo and misses. The sword went into the wall*  
  
Duo: YES!  
  
Wufei: DAMN!  
  
Quatre: YOU PUT A HOLE IN THROUGH MY WALL!  
  
Wufei: *not paying attention* MAXWELL!  
  
Duo: *runs around happily with Wufei's sword*  
  
Wufei: *pulls out katana and chases after Duo*  
  
Heero: *pulls out a 380 semiautomatic pistol* Duo, give Wufei the fucking sword and sit your ass down.now.  
  
Duo: but-  
  
Heero: *turns off safety lock*  
  
Duo: Alright, damn. *hands Wufei sword and sits down*  
  
Wufei: *begins to walk away*  
  
Quatre: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!  
  
Wufei: what?  
  
Quatre: What?!? What?!? You just put a hole through my wall!  
  
Wufei: I'll pay for it, geeze. *yanks sword out of wall* *walks away*  
  
*NEXT DAY*  
  
Wufei: *practicing*  
  
*Duo went out for a while, to everyone's relief (accept Heero)*  
  
Duo: *returns with a girl following behind him*  
  
Wufei: what the.  
  
Duo: .um.Wufei, remember when I recommended that you start your own training class?  
  
Wufei: *silence, he knows what's coming*  
  
Duo: Well, here's your first student.  
  
Wufei: WHAT?!?  
  
*the rest of the pilots enter room*  
  
Quatre: What's going on in here?  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL! *pulls out katana and charges at Maxwell* *missies* DAMN!  
  
Trowa: *looks at girl* who're you?  
  
Girl: Me, well I'm- *interrupted*  
  
Wufei: I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! MAXWELL, GET HER OUT OF HERE!  
  
Girl: *looks hurt, then angry* WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?  
  
Wufei: QUIET WOMAN!  
  
Girl: *pulls out her own sword and points it at Wufei's throat* .what was that?  
  
Wufei: *silence*  
  
Quatre: Hi, I'm Quatre. What's your name?  
  
Girl: *slowly lowers sword* .that'll teach you to treat me like that. *pays attention back to Quatre* Oh, I'm Lori Minomoto.  
  
Quatre: Oh *reaches out to shake hand*  
  
Lori: *shakes hand*  
  
Heero: *interrupts* And just why are you here?  
  
Lori: Oh, Duo said that I could get training lessons from someone here named Wu-Wu.  
  
Wufei: *glares at Duo*  
  
Duo: *sweatdrops*  
  
Lori: Who's this Wu-Wu?  
  
Duo: *points at Wufei* He is.  
  
Lori: *glares* him.  
  
Wufei: YES ME! THE NAMES WUFEI!  
  
Lori: .oh.  
  
Duo: I just call him that.  
  
Lori: and I'm supposed to get lessons from this jerk.  
  
Wufei: NO! I NEVER WAS HOLDING LESSONS IN THE FIRST PLACE!  
  
Duo: Come on Wu-Wu!  
  
Wufei: NO!  
  
Lori: If I may cut in-  
  
Wufei: NO!  
  
Lori: *draws sword at Wufei's throat* Now you listen here. And you listen well.I paid for these lessons and I plan to have them.  
  
Wufei: *glares at Duo*  
  
Duo: Come on! Lighten up!  
  
Lori: QUIET!  
  
Wufei/Duo: *silent*  
  
Lori: .now, do I get my lessons? Or do I get my money back?  
  
Wufei: MONEY!  
  
Duo: LESSONS!  
  
Lori: LOOK, IT'S RATHER ONE ORTHE OTHER!  
  
Trowa: Well, what do you want?  
  
Lori: Personally, I'd like the lessons.  
  
Heero: Fine, Wufei, give her lessons.  
  
Wufei: NO!  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun* DO IT!  
  
Wufei: *growls* DAMN YOU!  
  
Quatre: Wufei, please.  
  
Wufei: FINE, how long do I have to teach her?  
  
*Everyone turns to Duo*  
  
Lori: One month.  
  
Wufei: WHAT?!?  
  
Heero: *about to pull out gun*  
  
Wufei: ALRIGHT!  
  
Lori: *smiles* thankyou.  
  
Wufei: .speak for yourself.  
  
*Lori slept in the extra room*  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Wufei: *wakes up and gets dressed* 4:30 am, not bad. Time to start this useless training. *walks to Lori's room* wake up.  
  
Lori: *wakes up* *looks at clock* 4:45, not bad.  
  
Wufei: Whatever. Your training shall now begin. You have 15 minutes to be ready and outside. Starting now. *walks out of room*  
  
*15 minutes later*  
  
Lori: *runs outside to where Wufei is*  
  
Wufei: you're on time, good.  
  
Lori: *smirks* oh, since you're my trainer, what do I call you.  
  
Wufei: Whatever you want.  
  
Lori: Fine, can I call you Master Chang?  
  
Wufei: Yeah, woman that'll do.  
  
Lori: WOMAN! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!  
  
Wufei: I call you what I want until I feel you're up to my level.  
  
Lori: UP TO _YOUR_ LEVEL!?!  
  
Wufei: that's correct.  
  
Lori: *growls*  
  
Wufei: Shall we begin woman?  
  
Lori: *annoyed* yes master Chang.  
  
Wufei: Now, we shall start by ridding our minds of this world in deep meditation.  
  
Lori: *nods seriously*  
  
*they sit in meditation for 4 hours* ______  
  
*by then Quatre, Trowa, and Heero are awake looking out the back door at Lori and Wufei meditating*  
  
Heero: She'll put Wufei in his place.  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Quatre: He's finally met his match and rival in a woman. Maybe Wufei can change?  
  
Trowa: I'm guessing they're done meditating now *watching Wufei and Lori stand up* ______  
  
Wufei: That was a good meditation.  
  
Lori: *nods* What now Master Chang?  
  
Wufei: Well woman, I'd like to see your skills. Can you show me all the skills you know of fighting?  
  
Lori: sure.  
  
Wufei: *sits down on grass and leans against tree to watch and see what Lori can do*  
  
Lori: *takes a deep breath and begins*  
  
*Lori was incredible. She started with the basics. Back flips, kicks, punches, triple kicks, double punches, etc. Then she went into doing the most dangerous moves known to man! Wufei was rather impressed. He'd never known a woman to be able to do all this.*  
  
Lori: *finally finished after 3 hours of doing fighting techniques, takes a deep breath, bows, and stands there looking at Wufei for a response.*  
  
Wufei: That was very good. You did well, but there is still more you need to learn. How old are you anyway?  
  
Lori: I'm 14.  
  
Wufei: *shocked* //she's a year younger than I am. // ______  
  
*Duo was up now up, watching Lori and Wufei train*  
  
Duo: Now that was cool.  
  
Heero/Trowa: *nod*  
  
Quatre: She can do almost everything Wufei can. ______  
  
Wufei: that's enough for now. We'll practice again around 5 tonight.  
  
Lori: *bows head*  
  
Wufei: *walks away* *when he doesn't hear any footsteps behind him, he turns around*  
  
*Lori was practicing again with her sword this time*  
  
Wufei: .women.*walks into house*  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Wufei: DAMNIT MAXWELL!  
  
Duo: Uh.oh. *hears Wufei's voice*  
  
Lori: *raises head from her laptop* what?  
  
Duo: Wu-Wu figured out what I did to his stuff.  
  
Quatre: Duo, don't tell me you did it again?  
  
Duo: *nods sheepishly* yup.  
  
Trowa: You're in for it now.  
  
Wufei: MAAXWELL! *voice getting closer*  
  
Duo: I'M OUTTA HERE! *runs out of room*  
  
Lori: What was that all about?  
  
Heero: *looks up from his laptop* nothing, just Duo's stupid tactics.  
  
Lori: .o.k. *shrugs and goes back to her laptop*  
  
Wufei: *runs into room with sword* WHERE IS HE?!?  
  
Lori: who?  
  
Wufei: DUO, YOU WOMAN! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD?!?  
  
Lori: *shrugs* left here earlier when he heard you.  
  
Wufei: THAT BITCH! *runs away looking for Duo*  
  
Lori: is THIS AN EVERYDAY THING?  
  
Quatre: *nods weakly* pretty much.  
  
Heero: we've gotten pretty used to this now. Duo pulls a prank on Wufei everyday between 3 and 5 pm.  
  
Trowa: We've come up with a schedule, since this happens so often.  
  
Lori: Man.those two need therapy or something.  
  
Trowa: Already tried that.  
  
Heero: Yeah, it's their human nature.  
  
Lori: Those bakas.  
  
Heero: Exactly what I was saying.  
  
*5 pm* *Wufei and Lori train*  
  
Lori: YAAAHH! *does a hard upright kick and tries to hit Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *blocks* Come on, if you can't lie at least one hit on me, how can you expect to even be up to my level?  
  
Lori: *does a spin kick* YAAHH!  
  
Wufei: *misses block and gets kicked* Good, you're not as weak as I thought you were.  
  
Lori: WEAK! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I MAY BE CALLED WOMAN! BUT I WILL NOT BE CALLED WEAK! *draws sword and points it at Wufei's throat* TAKE THAT BACK NOW!  
  
Wufei: NO! MAKE ME! *draws sword as well*  
  
Lori: FINE! *charges at Wufei with sword*  
  
Wufei: *dodges* COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!?  
  
Lori: YOU WISH! *does a back flip and tries slashing Wufei with sword*  
  
Wufei: *doesn't dodge quick enough and gets a HUGE BLOODY wound on his face*  
  
Lori: *gets hit by Wufei's sword as well and gets a wound on her arm*  
  
*They both stop, breathing hard and glaring at each other*  
  
Lori: *stands up* I've been called many things through my life, but weak is what most people misjudge me for. You make that mistake again and it may cost you your life. *glares at him then walks back into the house in silence*  
  
Wufei: *grabs his sword and sits there for a minute*  
  
*Lori walks into house*  
  
Lori: *walks in avoiding the stares she was receiving from the pilots. She stares coldly at them and continues to walk away*  
  
Duo: *walks up to Lori* Lori, you okay? Did Wu-Wu hurt you?  
  
Lori: *glares at Duo*  
  
Duo: *shocked at how cold she is* Are you okay?  
  
Lori: *draws sword and points it at Duo's face* Don't you dare sympathize me?!? I AM NOT IN THE MOOD MAXWELL!  
  
Duo: but you're hurt, I just wanna help- *interrupted*  
  
Lori: *glares* .touch me and you'll regret the day you were born.  
  
Quatre/Heero/Duo/Trowa: *shocked*  
  
Lori: *lowers sword and walks upstairs to her room*  
  
Wufei: *walks through door avoiding the stares he was getting*  
  
Duo: HEY WU-WU-! YOU GOT HURT TOO?  
  
Wufei: *glares* .can it Maxwell. *serious face*  
  
Duo: *backs away trying not to get into the same situation he got in to with Lori* .sorry.  
  
Wufei: *glares* .  
  
Trowa: *thinks to self //bitch stealing my line //*  
  
Quatre: Wufei, do you need help? That cut looks pretty deep.  
  
Wufei: *glares coldly and walks upstairs to his room*  
  
*Everyone stares at the stairs for a moment*  
  
Duo: What was that all about?  
  
Trowa: *shrugs* .not my problem.  
  
Heero: *nods* . *turns back to laptop*  
  
*2 days later*  
  
Lori: *training in front yard*  
  
Wufei: *training in backyard*  
  
Duo: Man, this has been going on for 2 days.  
  
Quatre: I know.  
  
Trowa: I wonder how long this will last.  
  
Heero: it will last as much as it has to.until they learn to accept and respect each other.  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Quatre: I believe you're right  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Wufei: *gets ready to walk through side door*  
  
Lori: *gets ready to walk through side door as well*  
  
Wufei: *stops and looks at Lori*  
  
Lori: *stops as well*  
  
Wufei: .um. look.I'm sorry.but I mentally consider people weaker than I am. Justice is what I believe in.  
  
Lori: *shakes head* .I don't need your apology. I just want to be respected for who I am.I usually get this from men, but I just lost my cool that time.  
  
Wufei: *nods* I understand you, but I consider all women weak. I don't fight bleeding hearts or women. That's just the way I am.  
  
Lori: .then I' so sorry you feel that way *walks into the house leaving Wufei to think about what he just heard.*  
  
Wufei: *growls* DAMNIT! THIS ONNA'S GETTING TO ME!  
  
Quatre: What? *came outside*  
  
Wufei: *growls* nothing. *walks in house*  
  
Quatre: *grins* she's getting to him.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Lori: *practicing outside*  
  
Wufei *walks to behind her to talk*  
  
Lori: YAAAHHH! *swings sword backward, does a flip and accidentally cuts off half of Wufei's hair on the left side of his head* uh.oh. *sees what she did*  
  
Wufei: *bloods boiling, angry, and burning* ONNA!! HOW DARE YOU?!  
  
Lori: um.um *her mind screamed 'RUN!'* *she ran towards the house*  
  
Wufei: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD! *runs after her*  
  
Lori: *runs into house with Wufei hot in pursuit*  
  
*everyone looks up from what they're doing*  
  
Lori: ahhh!!!  
  
Wufei: *growls* I'M GONNA BOIL YOU!  
  
A/N: The "I'm gonna boil you" was Kaynoah's idea*  
  
Lori/Wufei: *run up the stairs*  
  
Everyone: *stares at the stairs for a moment*  
  
*silence...................*  
  
*quiet.....................*  
  
*someone scratches head*  
  
*cricket sounds*  
  
Duo: *speaks first* What was that all about?  
  
Trowa: *shrugs*  
  
*Evening*  
  
Wufei: *sitting in his room on his laptop*  
  
*Suddenly, he gets an email.*  
  
Wufei: I'll just print it out. *not even bothering to see who it was from*  
  
*prints*  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
*prints*  
  
Wufei: Must be a mission *goes to look at printer* .oh my gods.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
*still printing*  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!  
*the papers read*  
  
| | |From: shins_got_ur_pants@hotmale.com | |To: justice_has_been_served@hotmale.com | |_______________________________________________________________________________| |_____ | | | |lol=laugh out loud ^_^ | | | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha | |hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah| |ahahahahahahahaha |  
*This has been printed 306 times and counting*  
  
Wufei: Ahhh! MAXWELL! KISAMA!  
  
*about to leave room but decides to wait until later. Turns off printer and walks into his bathroom*  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Wufei: *he emerges from the bathroom. He had cut the other side of his hair cut the same length as the other side. It looked stylish, but it wasn't quite the same.* *His hair would grow back by the end of the week because he put 'Miracle Grow' in his hair.*  
  
TBC.  
  
****************** Hope you enjoyed that part, I'll try to update often!!! Bye bye and please review!!! 


	2. Part two, the madness!

YES!!! I FINALLY GET TO UPDATE!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!  
  
******************  
  
Title: Wufei's Training Class  
  
Author: Solo_02  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5x?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yaoi, lime, intended lemon, language, AU, violence, drugs, and songfic  
  
Dedication: To my buddies, Nikki_7, Nasa, and Kaynoah_8_13  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not  
  
Notes: Kim, Never Knew, Criminal, and the Kiss by Eminem, and Chop Suey by Systems of A Down  
  
Guns: 380 semiautomatic pistol, 38 revolver, magnum 44 pistol, AK-47, Mac- 11, nine, revolver, AK-74, 10 revolver, 357 Magnum  
  
*************************  
_Downstairs_  
  
Duo: *giggles*  
  
Trowa: *sighs* What did you do this time?  
  
Duo: *can't stop laughing*  
  
Heero: tell us. . .  
  
Duo: ok, ok, ok. I sent him this email that said lol=laugh out loud and I put a lot of hahaha's in them.  
  
Quatre: *looks suspiciously at Duo* And just how many?  
  
Duo: well . . . *whistles*  
  
Heero: *pulls out 38 revolver* how much?  
  
Duo: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I sent him 2,020 copies.  
  
Everyone: *dumbstruck*  
_Next Day_  
  
Wufei's Room: *Printers still going*  
  
*Everyone is gone out accept for Wufei and Lori* *Wufei had had enough!*  
  
Wufei: THAT'S IT! *storms into Lori's room*  
  
Lori: What the?!  
  
Wufei: *knocks her unconscious* ONNA! YOU WILL DIE! ALL ONNA'S SHALL DIE! *goes outside with Lori and some rope*  
  
He ties the rope on the highest tree branch and hangs Lori on it.  
  
Lori: *wakes up* AHHH! *starts to gag and choke a little* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Wufei: What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Lori: You wouldn't . . .  
  
Wufei: Oh yes I would! *takes sword from Lori* . . . very nice. . .  
  
Lori: . . . give me my sword _now_. . .  
  
Wufei: hm . . . I think I'll keep it. I like this sword.  
  
Lori: GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Wufei: I believe you do not understand. I'm _keeping_ this sword. * ties a gag around Lori's mouth and starts to pull her higher up the tree* BURN IN HELL! YOU DEVIL OF ALL ONNA'S! *maniac laugh*  
  
Afterwards, Wufei walks into the house.  
  
Wufei: YES! YES! DING DONG THE ONNA'S DEAD! THE ONNA'S DEAD! THE ONNA'S DEAD! *sings in the little munchkins tune from the Wizard of OZ*  
  
He leaps up and down, strips down to his boxers and sticks in the 'System of A Down' Cd. Then he begins to sing and dance off key to the song*  
  
Wufei: I DON'T THINK YOU TRUST! IN. . . MY. . . SELF RIGHTOUS SUICIDE! I . . CRY . . . WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE!  
  
He slides into the kitchen in his boxers and _HANES socks_ and grabs a wooden spoon as a microphone*  
  
******************  
  
Gomen (Sorry). I know this chapter is short, but that's all that I could think of right now. PS. Hanes socks are the socks to slide across the kitchen floor in. Believe me, I've done it before. It's so much fun! What will happen next, I wonder! The suspense!!! Well until the next update! Goodbye!!! 


	3. Part three, the insanity!

Day three!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy! ***  
  
Title: Wufei's Training Class  
  
Author: Solo_02  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5x?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yaoi, lime, intended lemon, language, AU, violence, drugs, and songfic  
  
Dedication: To my buddies, Nikki_7, Nasa, and Kaynoah_8_13  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not  
  
Notes: Kim, Never Knew, Criminal, and the Kiss by Eminem, and Chop Suey by Systems of A Down  
  
Guns: 380 semiautomatic pistol, 38 revolver, magnum 44 pistol, AK-47, Mac- 11, nine, revolver, AK-74, 10 revolver, 357 Magnum  
  
***  
  
*One hour later*  
  
Wufei: *still partying in his boxers and Hanes socks in the kitchen*  
  
*the rest of the G-Boys return home.*  
  
G-Boys: *dumbfounded to see Wufei for the first time after getting half his hair chopped off _in_ boxers and hanes socks in the kitchen*  
  
Wufei: *doesn't notice them and continues to dance and sing*  
  
Duo: *cracks up and falls on the floor laughing*  
  
Wufei: *notices them and blushes* UM! *turns off the music and tries to think of a reasonable explanation* *finding none, he just stands his ground*  
  
Heero: *looks around* Where's Lori?  
  
Wufei: . . .  
  
Trowa: What did you do?  
  
Wufei: . . .  
  
Quatre: *screams at what he finds in the backyard*  
  
Duo: Looks like we may have found our answer.  
  
*Everyone runs outside to see Lori screaming while she's hanging by the throat on the rope Wufei hung her on the tree with.*  
  
Wufei: YOU'RE NOT DEAD _YET_?!  
  
Lori: NO!  
  
Wufei: GODDAMNIT! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!  
  
Lori: HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!  
  
Wufei: *growls* DAMNIT! THIS IS INJUST! YOU HAVE NO HONOR! *storms back into the house*  
  
G-Boys: *dumbfounded*  
  
Lori: Will someone get me down from here?!?  
  
*That night*  
  
Quatre: . . . and?  
  
Wufei: *sighs* I promise to never lay a finger on Lori . . .  
  
Quatre: *smiles* . . . good, now that wasn't so bad now was it?  
  
Wufei: Well actually, I-  
  
Quatre: *clears throat*  
  
Wufei: *sighs* fine.  
  
Lori: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: What do you want?  
  
Lori: Wufei?  
  
Wufei: . . .  
  
Lori: BUDDY?!?  
  
Wufei: . . .  
  
Lori: PAL?!? *proceeds to walk towards Wufei*  
  
Wufei: WHAT DO YOU WANT?  
  
Lori: *gives an innocent smile, then grabs him by the collar* WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY FUCKING SWORD?!?  
  
Wufei: *grins evilly* . . . I threw it out. . .  
  
Lori: YOU WHAT?!?  
  
Wufei: I. THREW. IT . OUT!  
  
Lori: I can't believe this. . .  
  
Wufei: WELL YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!  
  
Lori: *faints*  
  
Wufei: *laughs manically*  
  
Quatre: that was mean. . .  
  
Wufei: *still laughing like a maniac*  
  
Trowa: She's still not dead. . .  
  
Wufei: . . . damnit! YOU JUST RUINED MY MOOD!  
  
****  
  
lol=HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll try to update soon bbye! 


	4. Part Four, what now!

PART four YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, I took so long to get this chapter up, so here's an extra long one! ***  
  
Title: Wufei's Training Class Author: Solo_02 Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5x? Rating: R Warnings: yaoi, lime, intended lemon, language, AU, violence, drugs, and songfic Dedication: To my buddies, Nikki_7, Nasa, the Relena Killer, Zach, Max, Brian, and Kaynoah_8_13 (not real names) Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not Notes: Kim, Never Knew, Criminal, and the Kiss by Eminem, and Chop Suey by Systems of A Down Guns: 380 semiautomatic pistol, 38 revolver, magnum 44 pistol, AK-47, Mac- 11, nine, revolver, AK-74, 10 revolver, 357 Magnum  
  
***  
  
Quatre: Wufei, I've had it with your evilness!  
  
Trowa: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: *pulls out a 38 revolver* Take her upstairs, and you WILL put her to bed in her room, and you WILL stay by her bed until she wakes up, and you WILL apologize AGAIN for now and what you did before!  
  
Wufei: but- *interrupted*  
  
Quatre: *points gun at his face* Do I make myself clear?  
  
Wufei: *growls* . . . hn . . .  
  
Heero: *growls* The bitch is stealing my line AGAIN?! Omae o korosu! *pulls out 44 Magnum Pistol*  
  
Wufei: Goddamnit! I don't even know why I live with you people! This is unjust!  
  
Duo: awww. . . *pulls out gun as well* it's because we love you.  
  
Trowa: *rolls eyes* . . . (translation: whatever) *pulls out gun as well just for the hell of it*  
  
Wufei: Kisama! Damnit! I hate all onna's!  
  
G-Boys: *points gun at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Injustice! *picks up Lori and carries her unconscious body upstairs to her room*  
  
Quatre: *smiles* anyone want some tea?  
  
o.O  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
*UPSTAIRS*  
  
Wufei: *puts Lori in her bed* If Quatre thinks I'm gonna stay here and watch this DEVIL OF ALL ONNA'S sleep, he's got another thing coming. *leaves room*  
  
*2 HOURS LATER*  
  
Lori: *wakes up from unconsciousness and realizes what happened* WUFEI! THAT BITCH THREW AWAY MY SWORD! *growls* *gets on her knees* OH, MY PRECIOUS SWORD, I'M SO SORRY! I WILL BE JOINING YOU SHORTLY! *gets rope from under bed and hangs herself from the ceiling* (her last thought: Nobody will miss me anyway.)  
  
*DOWNSTAIRS*  
  
Quatre: We should go check on Lori.  
  
G-Boys: *walk upstairs and ties to open Lori's door, but it's locked*  
  
Heero: Lori? *knocks on door*  
  
Wufei: *comes from his room* what's going on?  
  
Trowa: *suddenly kicks down Lori's door*  
  
G-Boys: *see Lori hanging from the ceiling and turn to Wufei*  
  
Wufei: IT WASN'T ME!  
  
Heero: *cuts off rope*  
  
Trowa: *catches her*  
  
Lori: WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR BEFORE YOU COME IN?!  
  
Duo: Like you would have answered!  
  
Wufei: Why am you blaming it on me?! Injustice!  
  
Heero: because you started this whole mess. Plus you're the one who does this typee of stuff.  
  
Duo: *cracking up*  
  
Wufei: Damnit! I didn't do anything! *storms out of room*  
  
Lori: PUT ME DOWN!  
  
Trowa: *puts her down*  
  
Lori: *growls*  
  
Quatre: What happened?  
  
Lori: What the hell did it look like I was doing?  
  
Duo: Oh! Oh! I know! I know! You were HANGING yourself!  
  
Lori: *rolls eyes and murmurs to self* and one hundred point go to the brainless braided baka.  
  
Duo: I won! I won!  
  
Heero: Why'd you hang yourself?  
  
Lori: because I can, is there a problem?  
  
Trowa: yea, you.  
  
Lori: oh well, deal with it.  
  
Quatre: We will . . .  
  
Lori: *puts hands on her hops* Oh, and how are you gonna do that?  
  
Quatre: Duo, get me the straightjacket pleas.  
  
Duo: *grins evilly and walks out the room to get the jacket*  
  
G-Boys: *evil grin in their eyes*  
  
Lori: What'd a straightjacket?  
  
Duo: Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Lori: huh? *backs into corner*  
  
***  
  
What do you think? R&R! And I'm still sorry that I took so long! Please forgive me! Oh, and has anyone noticed how Heero and Duo don't fight that much? You'll find out why soon enough! Ja ne! 


	5. Part five tell me this isnt happening!

Title: Wufei's Training Class Author: Solo_02 Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5x? Rating: PG-13 Warnings: yaoi, lime, intended lemon, language, AU, death, violence, drugs, OOC, and songfic Dedication: To my buddies: Nikki_7, Nasa, the Relena Killer, Zach, Max, Brian, and Kaynoah_08_13 (not real names) Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not Notes: Kim, Never Knew, Criminal, and the Kiss by Eminem, and Chop Suey by Systems of A Down Guns: 380 semiautomatic pistol, 38 revolver, magnum 44 pistol, AK-47, Mac- 11, nine, revolver, AK-74, 10 revolver, 357 Magnum  
  
***  
  
PART 5!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
*20 minutes later at the dinner table*  
  
Lori: . . . *growls* . . . get me out of this thing NOW.  
  
Quatre: *smiles sweetly* you hungry?  
  
Lori: NO! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS NOW- *interrupted*  
  
Quatre: *shoves a spoon of soup in her mouth*  
  
Duo: *snickers*  
  
Lori: *spits out soup into Duo's face*  
  
Duo: oh shit! What was that for?!  
  
Lori: . . . hn . . .  
  
Heero: BITCH STEALING MY LINE! OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
Duo: sit down. . . *pulls Heero back to his seat*  
  
Heero: *growls*  
  
Duo: *leaves to clean up*  
  
Quatre: That was mean Lori.  
  
Lori: Like I give a rat's ass!  
  
Trowa: *giggles*  
  
Quatre: *scowls* Trowa! You've hit rock bottom for a month!  
  
Trowa: WHAT!? *scowls* -____________-  
  
Quatre: and don't scowl at me.  
  
Trowa: *growls and walks away* . . . damn . . .  
  
Wufei: *walks in and sits down trying to keep in a laugh*  
  
Lori: . . . shut up Wu Wu . . .  
  
Wufei: *stops and glares at Lori: Don't call me that.  
  
Lori: I'll call you what I want until I decide that you're up to MY level.  
  
Wufei: *glares*  
  
Heero: I'll go help Duo . . . *walks out of room*  
  
Wufei: rrriiiggghttt . . . sure you will. . .  
  
Heero: . . . shut up . . . *gores upstairs with Duo*  
  
*Duo and Heero's Room*  
  
Heero: Hi . . .  
  
Duo: *looks at mirror to see Heero behind him* Hey. . .  
  
Heero: You gonna take a shower?  
  
Duo: Yea *begins to take off shirt*  
  
Heero: Can I join?  
  
Duo: Of course you can, you're always welcomed. . .  
  
Heero: okay . . . *begins to strip*  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
Quatre: *carrying Lori to the couch*  
  
Lori: *growls*  
  
Quatre: *turns on TV* Now, you're gonna watch the educational channel.  
  
Lori: Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you people?!  
  
Wufei: No, you see, the problem is, what's the matter with you?  
  
Quatre: *glares at Wufei* you're in just as much trouble as Lori's in.  
  
Wufei: *scowls*  
  
Quatre: Now I have a question . . . what's wrong with you people and scowling?!  
  
Wufei: How the hell should I know?!  
  
Quatre: *scowls*  
  
Lori: *snorts*  
  
Quatre: Anyway, like I was saying . . . You are g- *interrupted by a scream from upstairs*  
  
Lori: What the . . .?  
  
Wufei: Aw . . . it's probably just Maxwell and Yuy.  
  
Lori: They're gay, aren't they?  
  
Quatre: *nods*  
  
Lori: I KNEW IT! You and Trowa are gay too!  
  
Quatre: *nods and blushes*  
  
Wufei: *snorts*  
  
Lori: You're straight, I can tell.  
  
Wufei: *growls*  
  
***  
  
I'll leave you right here for now! Hope you enjoyed it! It took a while for this chapter to come, so please Review!!!! I love reviews! Even the flames!!!! So please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can! Ja ne! 


	6. Part Six! Trowa gets nevermind

Sorry, I took so long to update. I was on writers block and it was very annoying. So I'm going to give you an extra long chapter this time! Enjoy!! ! ! ***  
  
PART 6!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Title: Wufei's Training Class  
  
Author: Solo_02  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5x?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: yaoi, lime, intended lemon, language, AU, death, violence, drugs, OOC, and songfic  
  
Dedication: To my buddies: Nikki_7, Nasa, the Relena Killer, Zach, Max, Brian, and Kaynoah_08_13 (not real names)  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not  
  
Notes: Kim, Never Knew, Criminal, and the Kiss by Eminem, and Chop Suey by Systems of A Down  
  
Guns: 380 semiautomatic pistol, 38 revolver, magnum 44 pistol, AK-47, Mac- 11, nine, revolver, AK-74, 10 revolver, 357 Magnum  
  
***  
  
Quatre: Anyway, *interrupted*  
  
Lori: Get me out of this confinement right now . . .  
  
Quatre: Why the hell do you people keep on interrupting me?!  
  
Lori and Wufei: How the hell should we know?!  
  
Quatre: *growls* that's it! I've had it with you people!  
  
Trowa: *comes back downstairs* what? Calm down Quatre . . .  
  
Quatre: *yelling at Lori and Wufei* . . . you people make me sick . . .  
  
Lori: I know, don't you just love it?  
  
Quatre: *throws up hands in defeat and growls* *leaves the room with Trowa behind him*  
  
Lori and Wufei: *stares at the door Quatre and Trowa left through*  
  
*silence*  
  
*cricket sound*  
  
Wufei: So . . . . . . . .  
  
Lori: *nods*  
  
Wufei: you . . . um . . . wanna watch MAC [1]?  
  
Lori: sure.  
  
Wufei: okay . . . *grabs remote, sits Lori down and turns to MAC*  
  
*Upstairs in duo and Heero's Room*  
  
Heero: *panting*  
  
Duo: *panting*  
  
They look at each other and smile.  
  
Duo: We should do this more often . . .  
  
Heero: *nods and kisses Duo passionately*  
  
Duo: I'm hungry.  
  
Heero: What would you like to eat?  
  
Duo: Anything you can make.  
  
Heero: Okay, let's go downstairs.  
  
Duo: Okay.  
  
*They go downstairs and see Wufei and Lori watching MAC*  
  
Duo: *whispers* It's only a matter of time.  
  
Heero: nods and they both walk into the kitchen.*  
  
***  
  
Lori: *looks suspiciously at Wufei* I bet you fifty bucks that Mao Ching will win.  
  
Wufei: *snorts* That chance . . Li Wong will win.  
  
Lori: So, are we on?  
  
Wufei: Ya damn right we are.  
  
Lori: *grins evilly* You're gonna wish you never bet me . . .  
  
Wufei: What was that?  
  
Lori: nothing.  
  
Wufei: I'm gonna get something to drink. *walks into kitchen*  
  
Lori: *dives off the couch and to the VCR. Pushes the tape in with her feet and gets back on the couch.*  
  
Authors Note: The tape was a recording of Mao Ling winning last year against Li Wong.  
  
Wufei: *re enters with two beers*  
  
Lori: Thanks.  
  
Wufei: Your welcome. *takes the two beers and drinks them*  
  
Lori: . . . bitch . . .  
  
Wufei: *smirks*  
  
*2 Hours Later*  
  
Lori: YEA! WON THE BET! FORK OVER THE 50 BUCKS!  
  
Wufei: *growls* GODDAMNIT! *gives her 50 bucks* I WAS SURE LI WNG WOULD WIN!  
  
Lori: *laughs in victory*  
  
Wufei: *leaves mumbling about justice*  
  
*Trowa and Quatre's Room*  
  
Trowa and Quatre are lying comfortably on the bed.  
  
Quatre: *lying down using Trowa' chest as a pillow*  
  
Authors Note: No! Nothing is going to happen!  
  
*Kitchen*  
  
Duo: *eating some food that Heero made*  
  
Heero: *staring at Duo* Do you like it?  
  
Duo: *nods since his mouth is full*  
  
Heero: good.  
  
Duo: *swallows* You should cook more often.  
  
Heero: only for you.  
  
*living room*  
  
Lori: *still sitting on the couch quietly and frustrated* *growls* WILL SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT?!  
  
Trowa: *comes downstairs annoyed* IF IT'LL WAKE YOU SHUT UP! *takes her out of straightjacket and walks back to his room with Quatre*  
  
Lori: *stretches and goes to her room*  
  
***  
  
Wufei: *goes back into the living room to watch TV*  
  
The tape comes out of the VCR and Wufei reads the title.  
  
Wufei: *growls* ONNA?! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!  
  
Trowa: *comes downstairs* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! DON'T YOU EVER KNOW WHEN TOSHUT UP! I MEAN, DUO'S EVEN QUIET RIGHT NOW!  
  
Wufei: *blushes* geeze . . . gomen . . .  
  
Trowa: YA DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! *stomps upstairs*  
  
Lori: *comes downstairs* Nani?  
  
Wufei: *throws tape at Lori's head and knocks her unconscious* WHAT?! WHAT?! YOU BACKSTABBING CHEATER!  
  
Trowa: *come downstairs* THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU PEOPLE! I'M UPSTAIRS TRYING TO GET KINKY AND YOU MOTHERFUCKERS KEEP ON INTERRUPTING ME! *goes outside and ties them to a tree* NOW! YOU WILL STAY HERE, AND YOU WILL SHUT THE HELL UP! *while banging their heads to the rhythm of his words* *storms inside*  
  
Wufei: *tied to the tree dumbstruck* Kinky? Trowa gets kinky?! *begins to untie the ropes that Trowa tied with to the tree*  
  
*In the Kitchen*  
  
Heero: *turns to Duo after watching the spectacle in the living room*  
  
Duo: What happened?  
  
Heero: *dumbstruck* um . . .  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Heero: um . . . well . . .  
  
Duo: just tell me . . .  
  
Heero: . . . Trowa gets kinky.  
  
Duo: *dumbstruck*  
  
*silence*  
  
*cricket sound*  
  
***  
  
Okay, happy? Good. Please review, and I better get at least ten or I won't post ANYTHING for another month! !! !! !!!! !!! !!! ! !! !!! muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ! !! ! !! !! REVIEWS! ! ! ! *lightning strikes* *I get burnt* please . . . re. . .view . . . *voice dies out* 


	7. Part Seven Quatre's gone INSANE!

Part 7! ! ! ! *** *Trowa and Quatre's room*  
  
Trowa: *walks in and lays down on the bed so Quatre can lay on him*  
  
Quatre: Did you make them shut up?  
  
Trowa: Hai . . .  
  
Quatre: good.  
  
Trowa: Don't you wanna know how?  
  
Quatre: No.  
  
Trowa: What's wrong?  
  
Quatre: Nothing really. I just HATE the fact that everyone take advantage of my kindness . . . It's sent me over the deep end.  
  
Trowa: Sorry . . .  
  
Quatre: It's not you . . . it's just that people keep on interrupting me . . .  
  
Trowa: I understand . . .  
  
Quatre: thanks . . . from now on . . . no more Mister Nice Blonde.  
  
Trowa: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: YOU HEARD me . . . no more Mr. Nice Blonde . . .  
  
Trowa: you're not going ZERO on me, are you?  
  
Quatre: No, not on you, but on everyone else . . .  
  
Trowa: Okay.  
  
Quatre: Wanna help?  
  
Trowa: sure.  
  
*That Night During Dinner Time*  
  
Lori: Quatre, could you pass the salad?  
  
Quatre: You want some salad?  
  
Lori: yes.  
  
Trowa & Quatre: WELL GET IT YOURSELF DUMBASS!  
  
Lori: huh?  
  
Everyone: *dumbstruck*  
  
Quatre: you heard me. I said -  
  
Trowa & Quatre: G-E-T I-T YOUR-SELF!  
  
Lori: Alright geeze!  
  
Duo: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: WHAT?  
  
Duo: *backs away a little* What's wrong?  
  
Quatre: NOTHING! I'M JUST TIRED OF PEOPLE INTERRUPTING ME!  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Quatre: YOU SE- *interrupted*  
  
Lori: but Quatre . . .  
  
Quatre: SEE! SEE! YOU JUTS INTER - *interrupted*  
  
Heero: but we . . .  
  
Quatre: GODDAMNIT!  
  
Trowa: STOP INTERRUPTING HIM! - *interrupted*  
  
Wufei: ALRIGHT! GEEZE!  
  
Trowa: NOW YOU'RE INTERRUPTING ME!  
  
Quatre: YEAH!  
  
Lori: WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!  
  
Trowa & Quatre: NO!  
  
Heero: *glares*  
  
Trowa &Quatre: *glare back*  
  
Heero: *takes a step back* . . .bakas . . .  
  
Lori: YOU PEOPLE ARE WEIRD! *walks out*  
  
Wufei: injustice . . . *walks away as well*  
  
Heero: *leaves silently*  
  
Duo: What's wrong with y- *interrupted*  
  
Trowa & Quatre: AH!  
  
Duo: But I - 8interrupted*  
  
Trowa & Quatre: AH!  
  
Duo: You ARE Weird!  
  
Quatre: I know, isn't it wonderful?!  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Duo: *runs out the room*  
  
Quatre: That was fun . . .  
  
Trowa: *smiles and nods*  
  
Quatre: Thanks for your help . . . *pecks Trowa on the cheek*  
  
Trowa: *blushes*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
So whatcha' think?!! REVIEW and TELL me PLEASE!!! JA NE!!! 


	8. Part Eight! Oh no sighs

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well-damn whether you like it or not.

_________________________________________________________________

*Outside*

Wufei: *Up in a tree building a tree house*

Lori: *walks outside and to the tree* what're you doing?

Wufei: What does it look like? I'm building a tree house. I can't deal this insanity anymore.

Lori: *climbs up the tree* I know what you mean . . . can I help?

Wufei: Fine, grab a hammer.

*Next Day*

Wufei: *wakes up early to work on the tree house*

Lori: *follows*

Rest of the G-boys: *wakes up*

Quatre: Where are Lori and Wufei?

Trowa: I dunno.

Heero: *shrugs*

Duo: Do you think they're getting freaky?

Trowa: I dunno?

Heero: Wanna go see?

G-Boys: *surprised*

Duo: Yea, let's go!

G-Boys: Okay.

*Outside*

Lori: We're almost finished . . .

Wufei: *nods* All we need to do is move that board against the wall.

Lori: Okay, let's get it over with . . .

*G-Boys go outside and they all look up at the tree house*

Duo: What the hell . . .?

G-Boys: *hear voices from the tree house*

_Lori: Wufei! Push harder!_

_Wufei: Listen ONNA! I'm pushing as hard as I can here!_

_Lori: Well you're not pushing hard enough! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!_

_Wufei: I am geeze!_

G-Boys: *shocked*

Trowa: if you don't mind me asking . . .

Duo: What the hell are they doing up there?

Quatre: Trowa, let's interrupt him.

Trowa: Okay.

Quatre and Trowa: *climbs up to the tree house* *sees Lori and Wufei pushing a board against the wall*

Lori: *sees Trowa and Quatre* COULD YOU LEND US  HAND HERE?!

Trowa: You want a hand?

Wufei: *growls* NOT THIS AGAIN!

Lori: GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US!

Trowa and Quatre: NO, DO IT YOURSELF!

Lori and Wufei: *growls*

Duo and Heero: *comes up to tree house*

Duo: Whoa, Lori, Wu Wu, you need help?

Lori: GOOD GOD!

Wufei: WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!

Duo: *runs up to help*

Heero: *stands to the side sneaking peeks at Duo's ass*

Wufei, Lori, and Duo: *finally pushes the board against the wall*

Duo: So, what is this?

Wufei: I'm moving out.

Lori: So am I . . .

G-Boys: WHAT?!

Wufei: You heard us . . 

Lori: We've had it with your insanity!

Wufei: YEA!

Lori: You'll only see us when it's time to eat or when we have to use the bathroom.

Wufei: So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get my things.

Lori: Me too.

Wufei and Lori: *leaves for the house*

G-Boys: *shocked*

Duo: *speaks first* Man, never saw that coming did ya?

Quatre: *nods*

Trowa: . . . hn . . .

Heero: THAT IS IT!

Duo: . . . uh . . . oh . . . you've done it now Trowa . . . 

Heero: OMAE O KOROSU! *takes out magnum 44 pistol and shoots Trowa on the shoulder blade*

Trowa: *grabs his shoulder in pain* . . . damn you Heero . . .

Heero: *snorts* Next time you won't be leaving with just a shoulder blaze. You will burn in hell if you ever do it again.

Duo: YEA! This is payback for what you did earlier!

Lori and Wufei: *return with some of their things*

Lori: *chooses a corner and unpacks*

Wufei: *chooses a corner and unpacks*

Lori: *looks up at the G-boys* And why are you still here?

Trowa and Quatre: *leaves*

Heero: *leaves*

Duo: *leaves*

Heero: *waiting at the bottom of the ladder to get a better view of Duo's ass* O_o

A/N: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HEERO?!

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know that was short and dumb, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and better! Just review and I'll have it up fast! Ja!


	9. Part Nine! the morning after

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't care, don't sue, and don't give a jolly-well- damn whether you like it or not.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*Next Day*  
  
Trowa: *sitting at the kitchen as far away from Heero as possible*  
  
Heero: *smirks*  
  
Trowa: *growls*  
  
Heero: What are you looking at you kinky slut . . .  
  
Trowa: *silence*  
  
Duo: *snickers*  
  
Quatre: *finishes re bandaging Trowa's wound* There . . . *he lays a kiss on top of the bandage*  
  
Trowa: *blushes* arigato.  
  
Quatre: You're Welcome.  
  
Heero: *snorts*  
  
Quatre: *glares at Heero*  
  
Wufei: *enters house*  
  
Duo: Hey Wu!  
  
Wufei: *glares and walks into the bathroom*  
  
Duo: o . . . k . . .  
  
Lori: *walks in with hair in a loose/messy but stylish loop ponytail*  
  
Quatre: Good Morning  
  
Lori: *nods*  
  
Duo: Hey Lo Lo!  
  
Lori: *rolls eyes* / / Is this braided baka mentally stupid? Now I know what Wufei has to go through. / / Don't ever call me that.  
  
Duo: *pouts* but- *interrupted*  
  
Heero: Just drop it.  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
Lori: *walks into upstairs bathroom*  
  
Duo: man, why is everyone so pushy?  
  
G-Boys: *shrug*  
  
Quatre: Cheer up, Duo. *sets a plate of food and tea for him and Heero*  
  
Duo: Does this mean you're not mad at us anymore?  
  
Quatre: Yep, al is forgiven. Now dig in.  
  
Duo & Heero: *begins to eat*  
  
Quatre: *looks at Trowa with an evil smirk*  
  
Trowa: *grins evilly back*  
  
Quatre: *thinks to self* / / Yes my friend. Drink my tea. For you shall pay for evil doings! / /  
  
Heero: *sees Quatre and Trowa's evil look*  
  
Duo: *about to take a sip of tea, but sees Heero's warning glance and decides not to.*  
  
Wufei: *returns and sits next to Heero*  
  
Trowa: hey . . .  
  
Wufei: hi . . . *takes a cup of tea and drinks it*  
  
Duo and Heero: *look at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: um . . . I . . . *faints*  
  
Quatre: YES! SUCCESS! *high fives Trowa*  
  
Duo and Heero: *stop eating and puts down forks. Gets up and run to the bathroom*  
  
Trowa and Quatre: *maniac laugh*  
  
***  
  
Yea, that was kinda short, gomen. I'll make the next chapter really long for you guys. I'm sorry I couldn't update in a while cuz ff.net wouldn't let me until now. Well, review and you know the rest! ^_^ 


	10. Part Ten! why am I writing this? sighs

Part 10

*******

Lori: * walks in and sees Wufei* Oh my god! What happened?!

Quatre: Well . . . I put some uppers, vodka, alcohol, downers, and speed in his tea. Now look at the results!

Lori: That was mean . . .

Trowa: Oh come on!

Lori: Man, what am I thinking, this is Wufei we're talking about here! *laughs with Trowa and Quatre* Hey, hey I have an idea!

Quatre: what?

Lori: *grins* Let's burry him!

Trowa: yea!

Quatre; okay!

Lori, Q, and T: *drag Wufei outside and begins to dig a hole*

Lori: *kicks Wufei into the hole*

Q and T: *fill in the hole*

Heero and Duo: *come outside*

Duo: Where's Wu Wu?

Quatre and Trowa: *whistles innocently*

Heero: Where is he?

Lori: *grins* WE BURRIED HIM!

Duo: Damn, why didn't you ask me to help?

Trowa: *shrugs* We were in too much of a hurry.

Heero: I hear yah.

*That night*

Lori: *cooking*

Wufei: *suddenly comes in covered in dirt from head to toe*

Duo: AHH! IT'S THE DIRTY MAN! *runs out the room*

G-Boys and Lori: *just sits where they are*

Trowa: Hi Wufei.

Wufei: *growls*

The rest: *falls on the floor laughing*

Wufei: *attempts to run and kill them, but trips and breaks his leg* DAMNIT!

Lori: *laughs harder*

Duo: *runs back in with a bucket full of dirty with snakes in it and pours it on Wufei*

Wufei: *snake bites his ass* AHH! *pulls down his pants to reveal his snake boxers with a snake tongue in the "you know where" area.*

G-boys and Lori: *shocked* oh my god . . .

Wufei: *blushes* 

Duo: EWWW WUFEI! THAT'S . . .

Wufei: I KNOW! *snakes bites his "you know what"* HOLY SHIT! OUCH!

G-boys and Lori: *laugh*

Lori: serves you right for having a snake in the wrong place.

Wufei: SHUT UP! *yanks the snake off him* Maxwell! *about to kill Duo*

Lori: *pulls out a 84 silencer*

Wufei: What the?!

Lori: Hey, you took my sword and threw it away. YOU drove me to these circumstances. Thank Heero for the gun.

Heero: *grins with shiny sparkle on his teeth* 

Trowa: *rolls eyes* oh brother.

Lori: *smiles* Take another step and you and your cocky snakes will burn in hell*

Wufei: *growls and attempts to run out the room*

[AUTHORS NOTE: this upcoming part is from the Eminem song 'Kim' on his Marshall Mathers LP album just if you're wondering.

BACK TO THE STORY!]

Lori: Hey, where you going? Get back here. You can't run, it's just us, no one else. You're only making this harder on yourself. Ha ha gotcha.  
  


Wufei: Auggh!

Lori: Ya, yell. Here, I'll scream with you. AUGH SOMEBODY HELP! ! Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you. Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you.

Wufei: damn you . . . *slides out the room on the floor*

Lori: Why, thank you. . .

Duo: 8whisoers to Heero* that was cool . . .

Heero: *whispers back* Yea, how does she do it?

Lori: well my dear friends, it is quite simple. Do you listen to Eminem?

G-Boys: *questioning looks except for Trowa*

Lori: Marshall Mathers?

G-Boys: *again, questioning looks except for Trowa*

Lori: *rolls eyes* What the hell is wrong with you people?! I mean, even Rosa Parks who's still living today knows about Eminem!

Heero: That bitch is still alive?!

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I personally hadn't planned on putting that crack about Rosa parks in this story. A friend got it from the barber shop movie and asked me to put it there. I'm sorry if I offended anyone in anyway.

BACK TO THE STORY!]

Trowa: yeah

Duo: Man, all that lady did was sit her damned excuse for an ass on a bus!

Quatre: That's harsh . . .

Lori: *rolls eyes* Have you ever heard of Slim Shady?

Trowa: Yea, I have all of his cd's.

******

Oh, yes. A cliff hanger! The more reviews, the sooner I post before I leave for the summer! ^_^ so ja ne for now!


	11. dot dot ditto

Hey guys! Solo here. I'm sorry to do this, I know you were expecting another chapter, but I have to say this. I'm leaving on summer vacation . . . ;_; sorry everyone! : :hides behind my fellow Duo Ladies and Shinigami Sisters.: : I'll be back on August 14th. I'll be sure to update A LOT ten. I'll write over the summer and everything, but where I'm going there are computers, but she doesn't have internet access. : :yea, poor me: : So please be patient with me : :bows: : thank you all.  
  
-Solo 


	12. Part 11! poor wufei!

Part 11!!  
  
*****  
  
G-Boys: *stare at Trowa in amazement*  
  
Trowa: WHAT?!  
  
Lori: NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!  
  
Trowa: Yea!  
  
G-Boys: *stare at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *blushes and backs into a corner*  
  
Quatre: aww . . . Trowa, what's wrong?  
  
Trowa: *slides down the wall, pulls up his knees and whimpers*  
  
Quatre: See you guys?! Look what you did?! You scared him with your stares!  
  
G-Boys: *dumbfounded*  
  
Lori: Is he okay?  
  
Quatre: I think so. *sits in front of him to try and calm him down*  
  
Lori: Good, now back to what I was saying. *puts gun away* Where is he?  
  
Heero: *shrug* I don't know.  
  
Duo: He left.  
  
Lori: *sighs in relief* Arigato to whoever you are up there. *looks up sarcastically as she heads for the tree house*  
  
Trowa: *moves under the table and behind a chair and crouches with knees pulled up close*  
  
Quatre: *on his hands and knees in front of Trowa* Come on Trowa, please come out? No one's gonna hurt you. Won't you come out?  
  
Trowa: *crawls out of corner and hugs Quatre*  
  
Quatre: There there . . .see . . .it's ok.  
  
Duo and Heero: *sees Trowa's evil on his face*  
  
Heero: *rolls eyes* o brother. . .  
  
Duo: *looks up sarcastically* you're telling me . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Lori: *heads towards Wufei's sword room and takes a sword and runs towards the treehouse*  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei: * slides on hit ass into the sword room* I bet that some meditation would help me calm down. *goes to grab his favorite sword and grabs thin air* What the . . .? *grabs thn air again* DAMNIT! Where's my sword?!  
  
*Treehouse*  
  
Lori: *built a bon fire and burns and melts Wufei's sword* YEA! BURN IN HELL! *watches sword melt and burn*  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei: *slides on his ass into the kitchen* Maxwell! ! !  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Wufei: Where the hell is my sword?!  
  
Duo: How the hell should I know?! *continues to sit on Heero's lap and make out with him in a chair*  
  
Wufei: *rolls eyes* Do you people ever stop?  
  
Heero: *stops kissing Duo for a moment* Shut up . . . *goes back to what he was doing.*  
  
Wufei: *slides out the room and into the living room*  
  
Trowa: *laying on the couch*  
  
Quatre: *laying on the couch using Trowa's chest as a pillow*  
  
Wufei: *sees the couple* I'm not even going to ask . . .  
  
Trowa and Quatre: *snuggle*  
  
Wufei: What the hell is wrong with you people?!  
  
Quatre: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Trowa: Hey, you're the one with the broken leg.  
  
Wufei: *growls and slides outside and climbs with one leg up the tree*  
  
Lori: *finishes burning Wufei's sword*  
  
Wufei: Where the hell is my sword?  
  
Lori: *grins evilly*  
  
Wufei: *sees fire burns and metal liquid on the floor*  
  
Wufei: *gasp and then growls* YOU BITCH! YOU BURNED MY SWORD!?  
  
Lori: Yep. ^^  
  
Wufei: YOU! *attempts to get up bet trips and breaks other leg*  
  
Lori: hahahahahaha!  
  
Wufei: DAMN YOU! *now he's stuck in the treehouse*  
  
Lori: *runs around teasing Wufei* hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Wufei: BITCH! *growls*  
  
Lori: *points a nine revolver at Wufei* hahahaha! SWEET REVENGE! *runs out of the treehouse* Now, I'm going to town to buy a new sword. See ya! *drives Wufei's motorcycle to town*  
  
*In a corner, a young man knocks Wufei unconscious and follows Lori into town* 


	13. Part 12! Who's Mike?

THE SKIT IN THIS CHAPTER IS PART OF A SONG BY EMINEM CALLED 'KIM'. Enjoy!  
^_^  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
*In town*  
Lori: *had just come back from a house and killed the girl there and parks  
motorcycle in a deserted parking lot*  
*A car pulls up*  
Lori: *shocked to see the man who stepped out of the car* MICHAEL?!!  
Michael: Yep. *says evilly* That's right bitch . . . SIT DOWN BITCH! MOVE  
AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!  
Lori: OK!! *cries* *Sees baby inside the car*  
Mike: Don't make me wake this baby, she don't need to see what I'm about to  
do. Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you, how could  
you?! Just leave me and love him out the blue!?  
Lori: *crying*  
Mike: Oh, what's the matter Lo . . .am I too loud for you??  
Lori: *screams*  
Mike: Too bad bitch, you're gonna finally hear me out this time!  
Lori: I DO NOT THINK SO! *kicks Mike in the nuts*  
Mike: *falls to the ground*  
Lori: *mumbles* / / taking my Eminem lyrics . . ./ / At first, I'm like  
all alright, you wanna throw me out? That's fine. But not for her to take  
my place, are you out your mind?! The couch, the tv, the whole house was  
mine. How could you let her sleep in our bed?! LOOK IT MIKE! LOOK AT YOU  
GIRLFRIEND NOW?!  
Mike: NO! *sees dead body in the back of Lori's motorcycle*  
Lori: I SAID LOOK AT HER! She ain't so hot now is she? Little bitch!  
Mike: Why are you doing this?  
Lori: Shut the fuck up!  
Mike: You're sick, you're never gonna get away from this.  
Lori: You think I give a fuck?! Come on, we're going on a ride bitch, sit  
up front!  
Mike: NO! *is pushed into his own car* Why can't we just leave the baby  
here? What if she wakes up?  
Lori: We'll be right back, well you'll be in the trunk.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
More to come! The rest of the Kim song will be continued in the next  
chapter! ^_^  
I just wanted to say thank you to:  
BlueMoonDuchess, DeathDragon, Crimson Tears Bloody Abyss, Desi Angel and  
the two who have been here since the beginning. Skydancer and DeathDragon.  
Thank you all! : :bows: : 


	14. Part 13! Mike go bye bye! waves

Part 13  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
(Continued Song by Eminem called 'Kim')  
  
Lori: You really fucked me Mike. You really did a number on me, Never knew me cheatin' on you would come back to hunt me. But we was kids then Kim, I was only 14! That was a year ago, I thought we wiped the slate clean. That's fucked up!!  
  
Mike: I LOVE YOU.  
  
Lori: OH GOD MY BRAIN IS RACIN!  
  
Mike: I LOVE YOU. *turns on the blues clues song on the radio)  
  
Lori: What are you doing, change the station......I HATE this song! Does this look like a big joke?  
  
Mike: NO......  
  
Lori: There's a 4 year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat.....in your living room.....HA HA........What you think I'm kiddin' you? *weeping* You loved him didn't you?  
  
Mike: NO  
  
Lori: BULLSHIT YOU BITCH DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME.....(honk, honk)....What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me?......fuck YOU ASSHOLE, YEAH BITE ME........MIKE,MIIKE....why don't you like me?.....you think I'm ugly don't you.  
  
Mike: IT'S NOT THAT  
  
Lori: no you think I'm ugly, get the fuck away from me, don't touch me.....I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU...I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU....OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU .....HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME (Mike: sorry) HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! *stops and pulls into the G-boys driveway*  
  
Lori: Come on get out.  
  
Mike: I can't I'm scared.  
  
Lori: I said get out bitch!  
  
Mike: Let go of my hair....please don't do this baby...please...I love you...look we can just take the baby and leave  
  
Lori: FUCK YOU!....YOU DID THIS TO US...YOU DID IT...IT'S YOUR FAULT. Oh my god I'm crackin up , GET A GRIP MINOMOTO!!!! Hey member the time we went to Kaynoahs's party? And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Nikki. That was funny wasn't it?  
  
Mike: yes..  
  
Lori: THAT WAS FUNNY WASN'T IT?!!  
  
Kim: YES!!  
  
Lori: See, it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your girlfriend had a Fight. One of you tries to grab a knife, and during the struggle she accidentally gets her little pussy sliced....And while this is goin' on...her son just woke up, and he just walks in...she panics...and he gets his throat cut, So now they both dead....and you slash your own throat, So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note, I should have known better when you started to act weird, We could've.......HEY! where ya goin....get back here!!!  
  
Mike: *attempts to run*  
  
Lori: You can't run from me Mike....It's just us...Nobody else! You're only makin' this harder on yourself HA HA....GOTCHA!!!!  
  
Mike: *screams*  
  
Lori: HHHAA.......GO AHEAD YELL HERE ILL SCREAM WITCHA......AH SOMEBODY HELP!!! Don't you get it bitch, no one can hear you? ...Now shut the f*ck up and get what's comin to you......You were supposed to love me!!!!! *choking Mike* .....NOW BLEED BITCH BLEED....BLEED BITCH BLEED...BLEEEEEED!!!!  
  
Mike: *dead* x.x  
  
G-Boys: *shocked*  
  
Lori: *smacks her hands together* Now that that's been taken care of . . . *drives back to the parking lot and picks up the motorcycle and returns*  
  
Quatre: . . .Lori, are you okay?  
  
Lori: Yeah, pretty much, why? *carrying Mike's dead body* By the way, do you have any place where I can just drop this guy?  
  
Heero: No, he's useless. Just throw him in the woods.  
  
Lori: *shrugs* okay. *throws Mike's body into the woods* (THUMP) *yawns* Man, I'm hungry, let's go eat . . . *walks into the house*  
  
G-Boys: *shocked*  
  
Trowa: I'll go get Wufei. . . *heads towards the treehouse*  
  
Duo: This Eminem shit is REALLY getting to me . . .  
  
Quatre: *nods, still in shock*  
  
Heero: Hey, it's just another way to teach you that there's still a way to kill worthless baka's with your bare hands. . .  
  
-_-_-_-_-  
  
So, how was that chapter? Sorry it took so long to get up, but I have soooooooooo many tests to take and all ^^(). 


	15. Part 14! My name is?

*Dinner Table*  
  
Duo: So Lori, was that your old boyfriend back there or something?  
  
Lori: Yea, he cheated on me, so I killed him, his girlfriend, and now I'm stuck taking care of his baby.  
  
Quatre: What's the baby's name?  
  
Lori: How the fuck should I know?  
  
Trowa: Well, why don't you name her?  
  
Lori: Okay . . . how about . . . Enya? Yea, ENYA!  
  
Duo: that's a good name.  
  
Lori: Thanks.  
  
Wufei: I think that's a stupid name.  
  
Lori: Would you like me to break one of your arms now?  
  
Wufei: NO!  
  
Heero: Are you sure? Cause I'd pay to see that.  
  
Trowa: Yeah, I'm in.  
  
Wufei: FUCK YOU GUYS! *uses his new crutches and leaves the room*  
  
Everyone else: *laughing*  
  
*In the treehouse after dinner*  
  
Wufei: Shut that baby up ONNA!!!  
  
Lori: S-S-She won't stop! *runs around room covering her ears*  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Enya: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
  
Lori: I'm trying! I'm trying!  
  
Wufei: *takes the baby* Shut the Fuck up!  
  
Enya: *stops crying and stares at Wufei*  
  
Lori & Wufei: *look at the baby* huh?  
  
Enya: *giggles and grabs Wufei's crotch*  
  
Wufei: Oh Shit! *drops the baby*  
  
Enya: *laughing as she falls on a blanket*  
  
Lori: *falls to the floor laughing*  
  
Wufei: *falls on the makeshift bed holding his . . .* You evil demon child!  
  
Lori: *picks up Enya* I think I'm going to like living with you.  
  
Wufei: *whimpers helplessly*  
  
Enya: *falls asleep in Lori's arms*  
  
Lori: See Wufei. She likes you. *lays Enya on her bed* *walks over to Wufei, but trips over the Chinese oriental rug*  
  
Wufei: *catches her*  
  
Lori: *instantly falls asleep in Wufei's arms*  
  
Wufei: *small smiles graces his features and puts her to bed* baka onna . . . 


End file.
